Doctor Albert W. Wily/Quotes
List of Dr. Wily's quotes. ''Mega Man 4 *"You betrayed me, Proto Man!! I'm gonna break you, Mega Man!!"'' ''Mega Man 5 *"Well done, Mega Man! I never expected you to defeat my powerful Dark Man robot!"'' *''Until now I have managed to frame Proto Man for my crimes, but now the real Proto Man has appeared and spoiled my plan!"'' *''"Dr. Light is a captive in my lab. Come if you dare! Ha, ha, ha."'' ''Mega Man 6 *"It's time I've told the truth. I've been manipulating that fool, Dr. Wily, from the very beginning!"'' (Under the guise of "Mr. X") *''"Now, I no longer need Wily's help! Come and face my power, Mega Man!"'' (Mr. X) *''"My scheme for world domination has faild! (sic) But I still have enough power to destroy you!"'' ''Mega Man 7 *"Believe it, Mega Man. Bass and Treble are MY creations!"'' *''"I knew you would be stupid enough to trust him, and allow him access to the lab."'' *''"And now, Bass and Treble will use the enhancements meant for you and Rush! HAHAHAHAHA..."'' *''"OK, I give up. Sorry about all the trouble. I'll go quietly..."'' *''"You forget, Mega Man. Robots cannot harm humans..."'' ''Mega Man 8 *"Mega Man, so you've come! How did you find my secret base? I'm impressed!"'' *''"But you're too late! I've found something that's more powerful than this base!"'' *''"Now, the world is MINE! Gotcha!"'' *''"I'm impressed! I didn't think you'd make it this far, Mega Man! However, I don't have time to deal with you!! Say goodnight!!!"'' *''"You're trapped now, Mega Man! You can't move, can you? With this incredible energy, I can't be beaten. It's time to say goodbye! Mega Man!"'' *''"Mwa ha ha ha... Looks like that robot can't move! Time to take care of the BOTH of you!"'' *''"Silence, fool! I'll defeat you and conquer the world!"'' *''"S...Sorry! I was wrong! Please forgive me!"'' *''"W...What!"'' ''Mega Man 9 *"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"'' *''"Ladies and gentlemen, this is NOT my doing! These are Dr. Light's creations! This proves that he's had evil designs on the world all this time!"'' *''"I can't join you. I've changed my evil ways. You need to stop this nonsense!"'' *''"I, Dr. Wily, have created some of my own robots to stop Dr. Light, but only YOUR donations can complete them! And then, we'll save the world!"'' *''"I'm saying that you're all going to end up in the junkyard!"'' *''"It's not just you. Millions of robots all over the WORLD are winding up as piles of junk! You work hard for humans, and they destroy you when you're no longer needed! Doesn't that make you angry?"'' *''"Just because you reached some arbitrary expiration date doesn't mean you should be scrapped! You're all still quite useful! You have a right to live! I'm going to help you. Together, we'll show the world how useful you all can still be!"'' *''"I'd be glad to. You're in good hands with me!"'' *''"Please forgive me!"'' *''"You beat me again, Mega Man. I should tell you, there's something I was hiding from you."'' *''"Dr. Light was taken away by the police, was he not? That wasn't a real officer; it was a fake police robot I created. Dr. Light is in the next room, but he fell ill, so he's sleeping now. You have to hurry and get him to a hospital! This way."'' *''"So long, Mega Man! You will be destroyed along with this castle!"'' ''Mega Man 10 *"HEEEELP!"'' *''"One of those infected robots went crazy and attacked me! I've spent the last few days studying this Roboenza. But even my genius was unable to find a cure. So I built a machine that would help me discover the key to developing a cure, but it was stolen by one of those demented robots. I beg you! You have to help me get my medicine-making machine back!"'' *''"Greetings, people of the world. I hope you're enjoying the effect of my little Roboenza virus. If there are any robots who want the cure, all you have to do is come work for me. And don't think Mega Man is going to save you like usually does. He came down with a nice case of Roboenza himself. Now you will finally see the true genius of Dr. Wily!"'' *''"The World is mine! HA-HA-HA-HA... achoo!"'' *''"I'm... a human... not a robot..."'' *''"Don't be ridiculous..."'' ''Mega Man 11 *"Rrgh... Light! We can't build the future on your empty optimism!"'' *''"No, you listen to this! At every turn, you've ignorantly blocked my research..."'' *''"Why...? Why are you fools so blind!? One day, Light! One day the world will know... I was right all along!"'' *''"Ungh... Bad memories make the worst dreams... A genius of my caliber needs sleep to keep his brain in gear. Wait... That research from my youth! Yes... Now I'll show you, Light!"'' *''"Splendid to see you again, Light!"'' *''"Hmph! This is no time for your heroics. I've simply come to give Dr. Light a message!"'' *''"Of course! You see, I recalled some old research... The very invention you so coldly crushed when we were students together! Or has your memory failed you...?"'' *''"Oh, but it can! Your objections wouldn't stifle me forever! I have perfected my design! And now we'll see who was right all along!"'' *''"Hmm? Perfect timing. The lot of you will make excellent test subjects!"'' *''"Too late! Speed Gear!"'' *''"Over here, Light!"'' *''"Hahaha! I have a better idea! At last, the world will bow down to the genius of Dr. Wily! Hahahaha!"'' *''"Naïve as always! Even robots that think for themselves will never be anything more than tools! But with unstoppable power! Insurmountable speed! It's only when we build robots with the power to outdo humans... that people will truly accept robots for what they are! And with my Double Gear system, we can make that dream a reality! With this installed, any robot can instantly become a hero!"'' (In a flashback) *''"Indeed, it could! My genius neither runs nor hides!"'' *''"Light! And you, Mega Man! How dare you use my Double Gear system! Now you've crossed the line. I'll turn you into scrap myself! I'm at point E168-55-78! Come to my Gear Fortress... I'll be waiting for you!"'' *''"Ahhh, Mega Man! Congratulations are in order! Congratulations to me, that is! My Double Gear did all the work!"'' *''"Hahahahaha! Just try and stop me, if you think you can!"'' *''"Rrrnnngh! You leave me no choice... Time for Plan B!"'' *''"Spare me! I'm a helpless old man! Mercy, Mega Man!"'' *''"...Drat! But don't act so cocky! I didn't lose to you! I lost to my own technology... My Double Gear! I'm the greatest! I'm a genius!"'' *''"Light! What are you doing here!? You... you plagiarist!"'' *''"Hmph! All I see is the instrument of my downfall!"'' *''"Silence! My plans have only just begun, you fool! And I won't stop until I see both of you kneeling before me in utter defeat!"'' *''"Remember this! Doctor Wily always strikes again! Farewell!"'' Wily Machine 11 (V1) quotes: *''"End of the line Mega Man!"'' *''"No mercy, Mega Man!"'' *''"I'll scrap you piece by piece!"'' *''"In my sights!"'' *''"Catch!"'' *''"Fire!"'' *''"Can't take the heat?"'' *''"Stand still."'' *''"Target locked."'' *''"Let me stomp you."'' *''"Give up already!"'' *''"Forward!"'' *''"Ramming speed!"'' *''"Now you are mine!"'' *''"Hrgh, time for my backup plan."'' *''"Hrgh, all according to plan."'' *''"Another scratch."'' *''"Impossible!"'' Wily Machine 11 (V2) quotes: *''"This is just the beginning!"'' *''"Genius prevails!"'' *''"The time of reckoning has come!"'' *''"Try this then!"'' *''"I'm not done with you yet!"'' *''"Haha! Next!"'' *''"Power is all!"'' *''"Fire."'' *''"Surrender!"'' *''"It's nothing."'' *''"You leave me no choice."'' *''"Double Gear engage."'' *''"Double Gear!"'' *''"Speed Gear!"'' *''"Hyper Turbo!"'' *''"Power Gear!"'' *''"I'll smash you into junk!"'' *''"C'mon c'mon!"'' *''"Ready to give up?"'' *''"Power, POWER!"'' *''"I've waited for this!"'' *''"No way out!"'' *''"Wily always wins!"'' ''Mega Man & Bass *"King, what happened to you? Are your logic circuits damaged? You enemy is right in front of you!"'' *''"Piece of junk... I'll boost your brainwashing level!"'' *''"Darn that King! How dare he disobey his maker! It's a good thing that Mega Man took care of him for me! And now I have regained control of my laboratory castle. Time to get back to my plan of world domination again! But first, I will personally eliminate Mega Man!"'' *''"Are you ready to be eliminated, Mega Man!?"'' *''"Darn that King! How dare he disobey his maker! That junk has been dealt with thanks to you! Now I'll put a restraining bolt on you before you go out of control! Once this is installed, everything will be under control!"'' *''"What impudence!? Are you trying to disobey your maker? I'll show you who is boss!!"'' *''"Eeek! Forgive me! I just wanted to test your ability."'' *''"I've always believed that you are the strongest in the world. But you have not been able to defeat Mega Man... So I began to lose my faith in you. Then I had the idea that I could create a mightier robot. So, I created King... But since you defeated King, I now know the truth... You are the mightiest robot in the world!"'' *''"Bass, let show you something...This is the plan for King the second. Join with King the second and together, you two will be invincible!"'' *''"That voice... Proto Man!"'' *''"Oh no... My beautiful plan...! Bass, destroy Proto Man! '' *''"What are you waiting for Bass! I said. DESTROY PROTO MAN!"'' ''Mega Man V *"Behold Mega Man, I have awakened the ancient weapon Sunstar! Its Nova Weapon will destroy you!"'' *''"Sunstar, destroy Mega Man!"'' *''"What?!? You fool! How dare you attack the mighty Dr. Wily!"'' *''"Curse you, Mega Man! This war ends now!"'' ''Mega Man: The Power Battle *"NOOO! My laboratory! Bass, what are you DOING!?"'' *''"The strongest, huh? You've been beaten by Mega Man before."'' *''"Whatever. You can fight with Mega Man all you want. The robot I'm making right now will blow the BOTH of you away."'' ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *"You always interfere with me."'' *''"Peace for humans and robots? What about MY robots, you metallic hypocrite? Do you destroy robots to bring THEM peace? What's the difference between my actions and yours? We are so alike, you and I!"'' *''"HA! What a cheap show! Thanks for being an idiot. I think I'll leave now."'' *''"Why do you oppose me, the one who created you?"'' *''"You know, I think I regret ever creating you, pompous robot!"'' *''"Funny you say that, you're actually right. I studied Mega Man, hoping to create a similar robot, and came across a powerful energy called 'Bassnium' purely by accident. And thus, I created you, Bass."'' *''"Currently, Bassnium is the most powerful energy on Earth. But not for long, hee hee! I've learned from my mistake, and I've created a new type of robot which is more powerful than you OR Mega Man!"'' *''"Don't be so overconfident. This robot's power level is FAR superior to yours. It's going to be some time before I complete this project, so you'd better get ready!"'' *''"With this and my other project complete, I'll take over the world!"'' ''Mega Man: Powered Up *"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily... The one and only, the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! Now, this may seem rather... sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem... Anyway, to begin. Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!"'' *''"Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Farewell!"'' *''"My, my. Eight robots and they all end up like this. Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"'' *''"Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then come to my fortress, Castle Wily!"'' *''"If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would've been GENIUS! It's the ONLY mistake I've made in my LIFE!"'' *''"WHAT!? Why, you insolent FOOL! I will CRUSH you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation! The ULTIMATE combat robot! Wily Machine Number 1! NUHAHAHAHA!"'' *''Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll Finish you for good!'' *''"Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!"'' *''"I told you to WAIT!"'' (unused dialogue)The Cutting Room Floor- Mega Man Powered Up Unused Sound Files *''"STOP IT! Come on, you... Ya stupid--!"'' (unused) *''"HAHAHAHA!!! It's ALIVE again!! I'm a GENIUS!"'' *''"Why, you...! Augh! This calls for a temporary retreat!"'' *''"W-WHOOAAH! W-Wait a minute! I-I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I PROMISE! Please don't hurt me!"'' ''Mega Man X4 *"...Zero... My masterpiece..."'' *''"After him! He's my nemesis! Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life!"'' *''"Now go. Destroy him! That's an order!"'' ''Mega Man X5 *"...Get up... ...Wake up now... ...Do you forget... what you should do? ...Destroy it now... ...You can do it! ...You're the best of all my works... ...Wake up... "'' ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars *"...Zero... ...Zero..."'' *''"...you doing? ...Zero...!"'' *''"...You... ...my greatest invention...'' ...You... ...everything I always..." *''"... You... ...yet to complete your task... ... Yes... It's still there..."'' *''"...going back to your world, Zero..."'' *''"... My son..."'' References Category:Quotes